rulesofsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
RoS Week 4 Update
#What’s New: #* New clothing and parachutes added to the supply box pool. #* Rewarded share function unlocked! Get gold and clothing via sharing the game. #* Added a tutorial to help new players to better understand the game rules and controls. #* Added parachute sound effects. #* Updated the game lobby and team interface, optimized the UI display and control logic. #* Added a new sniper rifle - SVD. #* Added a new vehicle - three-wheeler. #* Added reset feature for when a character gets stuck. If you get stuck your position will be reset later after some time. #* Added customized buttons in the settings which allow players to customize the buttons' location, size and opacity. #* Added a share feature in the wardrobe. Players can share their characters' looks. #* Added a new melee weapon - rubber chicken. Holding the rubber chicken can increase sprint speed. Enemies will make special screams when getting hit by it. #* Added car horns and bicycle bells. Players can use them while driving. #* Added sprint locked button. Characters can switch to sprint locked mode from position. #* Added support for the following languages: Español, Português, Русский, 한국어, 日本語, 繁體中文. #* Added a PC version for iOS users. A new server is now available for PC gamers. #Gameplay Optimization #* General #** Enhanced anti-cheat detection. Added increased protection and detection measures for important gaming data. #** Increased measures to deal with grass removal and speed hacks. We will quickly deal with any players found using hacks and release names at irregular intervals. Players are welcomed to join us and make contributions to help maintain a fair and cheat-free game environment. Thank you! #** Increased fluency when picking up items. #** Reduced the crash rate for IOS. IOS players can download the new version to fix the crash problem. #** Optimized the game's performance and reduced lag. Reduced the CPU consumption of supply crates, footstep sounds and special maneuvers. #* Gameplay #** Adjusted the ultimate range of signal area. #** Adjusted the distribution of grass density, slightly lowered the height of vegetation. #** Lowered the damage of M4A1, AR15 and AKM over 100m and slightly reduced their fire rates. #** Slightly lowered the fire rate of Thompson. Thompson can now be equipped with different sights (Red dot, Holo, 2x Scope). #** SMGs equipped with quick magazines and quick ext. magazines can increase their fire rate. #** Added default scopes for sniper rifles. #** Added closing scope delay after shooting. Players can see the hit point easier. #** Fixed the issue where players in a prone position could not aid their teammates. The posture now auto will switch to a crouch while aiding. #** Increase the effective range of aiding. #** Added distinguishable colors for damage inflicted to vehicles and players. #** Canceled the audio cues of bicycles. #** Reduced the spawn rate of the blue sports cars. #** Removed audio cue for when vehicles are not being driven but are still moving. #** Move speed will not be slowed when players are unarmed or equipped with close ranged weapons. #** Increased the attack range of melee weapons and slightly increased the attack rate. #** Adjusted the display of throwables' countdown. #** Increased the throwing range of throwables. #** While checking items, tapping fire button can stop checking and start shooting. #** Players now automatically switch to their main weapon when getting ashore after swimming. #** Removed audio cue when moving while holding a grenade. #* UI #** Optimized the display of teammate number markers on the map. #** Optimized the interface logic of the share feature. #** Highlight the cues when players are down. The cues are more obvious now. #** Added a new loading interface. #** The pickup button now disappears when firing. #** Added new settings for melee weapons and throwable pickups. #** The plane flight path is now marked on the map. #** Optimized some details of chat and mail systems. #Bug Fixing #* Fixed the issue where med items couldn't increase HP. #* Fixed that issue that friends in a match are displayed as being available. #* Fixed the issue where looks and hairstyles didn't display their rarities. #* Fixed the issue where the clothing wouldn't refresh when switching clothing in a team. #* Fixed the issue when the display didn't change back after closing long range scopes. #* Fixed the issue where scope information wouldn't refresh after picking new guns. #* Fixed the issue where kill cues blocked location markers. #* Fixed the issue where characters got stuck.